UNKNOWN HEROES
by HeroicOutlaw
Summary: About the life a guardsmen on his first campagin and his time in command, this is my first story on fanfiction and some helpful feed back would be nice. more chapters will come depending on how like it is enjoy.


**Unknown Heroes**

**Disclaimer**** I do not own warhammer only my ideas places names etc but everything I do not own this is my first attempted at a story (first ever) so some feedback would be nice and if there are any mistakes please send me a message enjoy. P.s there are some experimental names in play that may yet be changed. **

_**Chapter 1 First Blood**_

The air came alive with high pitch sounds as shells came smashed headlong in to the trench network leaving creators the size of house their place. Not for the first time did Ardanis kelsin question the reason for him joining the guards. Just then a loud sound filled the air and then an explosion like a mini-earthquake shook the firing step Ardanis was on, waking several drifting guardsmen as dirt, wood and who knows what else was blasted 10 feet into the air.

"INCOMING!" bellowed a soldier leaping head first in to the trench, as a shell came thundering down reduced a whole section of trench work nearby to a massive creator as the sky filled with shells, a shower of death and destruction that pierced the mist that had allowed the men of the Delgonin Reapers 11th regiment to repair the trench top and place some fresh wire and sandbags.

"Damn chaos, of all the worlds they could have corrupted it had to be one that produced over a million tonnes of artillery munitions a day." Roared trooper Jens caff, as a particularly violent explosion caused him to fall down.

"That the reason why they bloody corrupted it in the first place your shithead," replied Ardanis swearing at the soldier venting some of his rage, he like many others, was sick of the wait and was itching to get his turn at the enemy, and in turn bring glory to his regiment's name.

"Sarg new orders, chaos forces to be meet and repelled," shout vox-trooper Carth checking his equipment for damage, his hand shaking in response to his first experience combat.

"Well ladies," Ardanis shouted as the creeping barrage raged over their heads, "let's show them how we greet the enemy."

"**With a gun in one hand and a knife in the other.**" echoed the gathered men; checking lasgun's to see if they still worked fine, which they did, and fixing their knifes onto the guns end.

"CLEANSE THEM, REAPERS, FOR THE EMPEROR, FOR DELGONA!" Ardanis roared rising his own lasgun, bayonet fixed, charging out the trench roaring, as along a 7km front over 8000 other guardsmen engaged the chaos scum that had taken over Kalsau.

The two forces clashed in a bloody mess of hand to hand combat. So many lasgun's blazing; it was like rain hitting ground, cries of pain and the moans of dying on their way to join their fallen brothers. Ardanis squad was in the heart of it lasguns blazing, bringing death upon the foul chaos scum, that insult their glorious god-emperor. A figure appeared on Ardanis's left a cultist ,face covered by a metal helmet of sorts, came screaming, a rusted axe in hand, Ardanis dropped him with a las round to the head, turn around and killing two..Three more cultists with a storm of las shots, then he bayoneted an unfortunate one whose gun jammed.

He show dowkis kill a cultist with his knife, then drop dead a las round to the eye. Ardanis roared with rage and threw a frag grenade at a large group of cultist that were moving out of a shell hole; screams erupted from the group as 4 were blow to pieces. Ardanis charged forward bayoneting one who had survived, and turned to the remaining squad members, five in total ,Carth , Draglo, Caff, Tolsin and Jeges, the squad's flamer-trooper, some far he had lost three men all new recruits ,but still good soldiers, they took cover in creator bullets flying over their heads like some laser light show.

"What now sarg," asked tolsin nodding at the hell storm of bullets flying from the enemy trench "We won't get near enough to use frags."

Ardanis look round at the muddy battlefield, full of creators some flooded, _that's it the water_, he looked at Jeges then at Draglo and smiled.

"Draglo think you can get one of your pipe bombs in that water hole right there?" Ardanis asked, pointing at a flooded creator in front of the machine gun nest.

"Hell yes Sir." Draglo replied throwing one of the small fire bombs, it went into the creator with a splash, almost at once the creator was racked with bullets, one must have hit the pipe bomb because there was an even larger splash and a cloud of steam enveloped the nest, Almost at the same time Jeges moved up and washed the nest with his flamer, there were screams as the gunners rolled around on fire, but Ardanis squad just charged past leaving there to their cruel demise.

Next ten minutes were a blur as Ardanis squad, plus over forty other men who followed them in the trench, fought a savage battle all around were the sounds of lasguns, the clash of knife on knife people scream in pain, voices could be heard calling for a medic, while others simple screamed form their mothers. Ardanis fell against the wall of the trench a knife in his arm; the offending cultist didn't get the chance to finish the job before his guts were ripped out by a chainsword.

"Sergeant are you ok?" Asked a voice, Ardanis look up to see Captain Alexander Roks, he was looking at Ardanis with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir," Ardanis replied getting two his feet, while around him Guardsmen were checking for survivors, either comrades in need or enemies to be slain, "is it over?" Captain Roks look round and said with a sad smile "no Soldier it's not over, it is just the beginning."


End file.
